


alcoholics anonymous

by thatsrickdiculious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: Rick's in his feels. That's all this story is.





	alcoholics anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody!
> 
> as i've said on my Tumblr before, i deleted my Tumblr mainly for my own mental health and getting better in my current treatment (i'm working on my depression and alcoholism) in therapy. i've been placed on new medications that unfortunately i cannot drink with. i love all you guys, and i will still be posting stories on here from time to time. also, please just call me Megan. :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. if you want to know more about me and stuff, i have a new Tumblr you can find me here: https://verworrene-hundin.tumblr.com

_Failure. Alcoholic. Addict. Disgusting._

The words flooded throughout Rick Sanchez's head, pulling the elder deeper into water and drowning his thoughts, almost like the alcohol—Hennessy? Smirnoff? Absoult? Rick wasn't so sure—that'd drowned his feelings. 

_Having thoughts for my own fucking grandson. I'm disgusting. Unlawful piece of shit._

Swinging yet another drink from his flask—Jim Beam? Budweiser? Malibu?—Rick sighed, staring down at the dirty floor of the garage beneath his feet. He wanted to cry, but no, Rick Sanchez didn't cry. Never. 

_Pedophile._

What the fuck was in his flask anyways? The burning sensation traveling from the blue-haired scientist's tongue to down his throat was a familiar and soothing experience, and Rick couldn't get enough of it. The alcohol was numbing his body, producing his inability to express emotions properly, and it was wonderful. No wonder it was so hard to quit. 

The room was spinning. How many drinks did he have? Rick wasn't so sure. Leaning clumsily to a cabinet, the elder pulled out a pill bottle and popped—was it 5? or 10?—them into his mouth. Rick felt like he was flying in outer space. 

_WORTHLESS._

Swallowing a couple more of pills, Rick felt a hand on his shoulder, and immediately he knew it was Morty behind him. 

"Rick..." Barely above a whisper. Maybe Rick could hear that voice again in different context, moaning under the sheets— _No._

Rick Sanchez was no saint, although lusting over his own grandson crossed the line for him. It was like an uncontrollable itch that needed, begged to be scratched. Rick dropped the pill bottle on the floor. He was 95% sure Morty had picked it up. 

"C'mon. I'll–I'll take you to your room, okay?" Soft voice. So innocent. Rick couldn't help but nod. 

Hauling the elder upwards, Morty Smith dragged his grandfather to his small room, careful not to trip on the abundance of empty alcohol bottles on the floor. Rick seriously needed to clean his room, Morty noted, as he grimaced at a dried-up pile of puke sitting casually in a corner. 

"Go to bed, Rick." 

And as on command, Rick Sanchez closed his eyes and slept. 

He never woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> in all honesty a lot of shit happened to bring me where i am today. i'm focusing myself on trying to maintain grades and at least pass my exams. money has also been a big issue as well (i work part-time at Chickfila and on summers work full-time at a daycare) so as you can tell i'm fucking stressed out. as an alcoholic my first instinct is to drink, but now i can't do that with my new meds, so i'm kinda stuck in this giant stress bubble, you know? 3 years i'm gonna work for NASA, which is a big step forward where i am now. so yes, i will occasionally still post on here. keep sinning, yall. <3


End file.
